Bounty Missions
The Evil Pirate gangs all have Bounties available as repeatable Pirate Hunter(s) mission. They reward extra doubloons and experience with positive faction gains from the Pirate Hunter's Privateering alliances and your Player's of Nation Reputation. Since head counts are shareable while in group, they will apply with both PvE missions as well as in Open Sea battles. Hardest @ Level 40 Sink 0/30 Hijos Verdaderos de la Libertad, their Elite is a Nave de Libertad and Trophy: Hook of Freedom obtained in San Juan - Alliance: Corsarios del Rey Sink 0/15 Hijos Verdaderos de la Libertad obtained in San Juan from the Inquisition Agent in the Church - Alliance: The Inquisition. Sink 0/30 Varyags, their Elite is a Leviathan and Trophy: Barrel of Bits obtained in Tortuga - Alliance: Men of War. Sink 0/30 Merrymen, their Elite is a Redistribution Vessel and Trophy: Mask of Infamy obtained in Port Royal - Alliance: Board of Marque. Sink 0/15 Merrymen obtained in Tortuga from the Knights of Templar Agent - Alliance: Knights Templar. Sink 0/30 La Confrérie, their Elite is a Chariot obtained in Pointe-à-Pitre - Alliance: Salon d'Aventure. Mid-Level Pirate Gangs Sink 0/25 Mithridati, their Elite is an Athenian obtained in Golden Lake - Alliance: Men of War. Sink 0/25 Les Samediens, their Elite is a Sacrificier and Trophy: Voodoo Fetish (L25 turn-in) obtained in Biloxi - Alliance: Salon d'Aventure. Sink 0/25 Corsairs of the Main, their Elite is a Picaro obtained in Maracaibo - Alliance: Corsarios del Rey Sink 0/25 Lost Ironsides, their Elite is a Redeemer obtained in Belize - Alliance: Board of Marque. Harder Pirate Clans Sink 0/15 Swampcats, their Elite is a Panther obtained in Grenville - Alliance: Salon d'Aventure. Sink 0/15 Sharktooth Raiders, their Elite is a Mako obtained in Cat Island - Alliance: Men of War. Sink 0/15 Sons of Cortez, their Elite is a Cortez Nave del Oro obtained in Campeche - Alliance: Corsarios del Rey. Sink 0/15 Dead Redcoats, their Elite is a Gallows obtained in Les Hattes - Alliance: Board of Marque. Sink 0/15 De Zeetrekkers, their Elite is an Opperhoofd obtained in San Juan from the Inquisition Agent in the church. - Alliance: The Inquisition. Sink 0/15 De Zeetrekkers obtained in Tortuga from the Knights of Templar Agent - Alliance: Knights Templar. Easiest Pirate Gangs Sink 0/10 Bloody Arms, their Elite is a Huntleader obtained in St. Augustine, for French Captains - Alliance: Salon d'Aventure. Sink 0/10 Bloody Arms, their Elite is a Huntleader obtained in Harbour Island, for Pirates. - Alliance Men of War. Sink 0/10 Los Ladrones, their Elite is a Nave de la Partida obtained in Villa Hermosa - Alliance: Corsarios del Rey. Sink 0/15 Drakesmen, their Elite is a Viper obtained in Georgetown - Alliance: Board of Marque. ''Regional'' Bounties Available from the Town Magistrate Blood in the Water - Unlocks a Pirate Hunter specific for your Nation. Pirate Captains goto Harbour Island - L18 - Sink 0/8, Shark Tooth Raiders sailing in Eastern Bahamas. Spanish Captains goto Campeche - L18 - Sink 0/8, Sons of Cortez sailing to the East of Sisal. French Captains goto Grenville - L18 - Sink 0/8, Les Samediens sailing around Florida's western and southern coast. British Captains goto Les Hattes - L18 - Sink 0/8, Drakesmen sailing near Bartica. Available from the Town Magistrate Run Out the Guns! - Unlocks a distant Pirate Hunter for your Nation. Pirate Captains goto Cat Island - L18 - Sink 0/8, Mithridati sailing near Mexico. Spanish Captains goto Campeche - L18 - Sink 0/8, Corsairs of the Main sailing near New Grenada. French Captains goto Grenville - L18 - Sink 0/8, Les Samediens sailing near Louisiana. British Captains goto verify - L18 - Sink 0/8, Lost Ironsides sailing near Yucatan. If you happen to find a named Captain, they are a rarer spawn; however, if you are instead looking for just the Elite, then flee and return to the open sea and then engage the same group again. There is a random chance you will find that the named captain is no longer in that particular group. for PvP Players The Clerk's Bounty is available from either Starter ports or Capital City. Additional reward based on accumulative head count are various bounty Titles. Available from Sacked Pirate Ports (Chat with the Parrot). Beaksworth's Bounty Defeat 5 British players off West End. Don Pico's Bounty Defeat 5 Spanish players off Gibara. Simerg's Bounty Defeat 5 British players off Spanish Town. Category: Missions; Category:NPCs Category:Bounty Mission